I Dare You
by Eclipse17
Summary: Tuffnut slips up, causing Ruffnut to dare him...sending the teens into a full-fledged dare war!
1. Dare to Suggest?

I sense a dare war coming around the corner...

Oh look! A dare war! :)

That's right, I'm going to be writing a dare war for the teens!

Aka:

Hiccup

Astrid

Fishlegs

Snotlout

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

**Dare suggestions?**


	2. The Necklace

**This dare was suggested by Doomsday Beam, with a few tweaks.**

"Tuffnut! I'm going to kill you!" Ruffnut yelled.

The twins had been trying to see who was stronger, but in the process, Tuff had accidentally pulled Ruff's matching necklace off. And unfortunately, they had been right next to a cliff when it had happened.

The teens glanced down at the open-sea, the necklace nowhere in sight.

Ruffnut was fuming, "That necklace was the last thing mom gave us before she-"

"Before she...what?" Fishlegs asked.

Ruffnut sighed and turned away, "...Nothing," she said.

Tuffnut bit hid lip, "Look sis..." He said.

"No, don't say it," she seethed. She stood up and glared at him, her eyes glazed, "Tuffnut Thorston," she said, "I dare you, to go down into the ocean, and retrieve my necklace," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Tuffnut stared at her, "Wait, you're serious?"

Ruff glared him down.

Tuffnut looked at his friends for help, but they all avoided eye contact.

Tuffnut groaned, "Fine...I'm going. But if I die, my life is going to be on your head! Uh...I mean...well, you know what I mean," he said, climbing into their Zippleback and taking off.

The teens turned their attention back to Ruffnut.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut sighed, "No..." She muttered, turning away, "I just want to be alone right now..."

The teens exchanged glances, "Okay...well, we're going to go watch Tuffnut...you can come join us if you want."

Ruffnut nodded her head.

The teens shrugged as they jumped on their dragons and took off.

Ruffnut sighed and placed her hand on her chest, "I miss you...mom."

* * *

><p>Tuffnut scowled as he searched for the fallen necklace.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he muttered.

"Hey Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled "What's going on with Ruffnut?"

"She misses her-our mom," he yelled back.

"What happened to her?"

"She died," he replied casually.

The teens froze, "WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Yeah...we didnt want anyone to worry or feel bad for us...so we kept it a secret," Tuff said, squinting his eyes.

"WHY?!" they yelled.

Tuff sighed, "We are really...poor," he said, "And we didn't want anyone to find out and try to help us. Our dad is very...stubborn," he sighed.

"I can relate there..." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut chuckled, "So yeah...don't tell anyone (especially Ruff or my dad) I told you this...okay?" he asked, reaching into the water.

"Uh...sure," the teens said.

"AHA!" Tuff yelled, pulling the necklace free, "I got it!" he cried triumphantly.

The teens grinned, glad something had gone right.

"Can you guys just go back? We'll be right there..." he said nervously.

The teens exchanged glances, "Uh..sure," they said, taking off.

Tuffnut took a breath and guided their dragon to the top of the clip.

Ruffnut was seated on a rock, facing away from him.

"Ruff..." Tuffnut started.

"What."

"I found your necklace..."

Ruff whipped around, "Seriously?!" she said, running towards him. She pulled it out of his hands and put it back on. She released her breath, "Thanks..." she said.

"Hey, it was a dare...I couldn't loose," he grinned.

Ruffnut punched him playfully, "We should make everyone else do dares," she said, the sadness forgotten.

Tuffnut grinned and hopped onto Belch, "I'm with you, sister," he said, "Let's go tell Hiccup our brilliant plan!"

Ruffnut nodded, hoped onto Barf, then the twins took off.

The entire ride back, Ruffnut didn't speak much...rather, she kept touching her necklace.

"Hey, you okay?" Tuff asked.

Ruff snapped out of her trance, "I'm fine," she lied.

"Okay..." Tuff said.

"Hey, we're almost there...who are you going to dare?" she asked.

Tuffnut shook his head, "You'll just have to wait and see..." he snickered.

Ruffnut frowned.

**Next: Tuffnut dares Snotlout**

**Dare suggestions?**


End file.
